


The dragon's son

by WhiteNova



Series: The Dragonblood Heirs [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Confused Sakura, Fluff, Newborn Kana, Other, tired Corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteNova/pseuds/WhiteNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a break in the war, Corrin gives birth to her newborn son, Kana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dragon's son

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this was a little hard to write. After writing the Saizo and Corrin fanfiction, which flowed out smooth from my brain, my brain stopped working. 
> 
> I wrote and wrote and felt nothing could live up to that and it's been so frustrating.
> 
> I also have decided to make this into a larger series.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this story with my adorable son that I love VERY MUCH!

"Come on, Corrin! One last push!" The midwife yells at her from the other side of the bed. The other healers are buzzing around the midwife handing her towels and ready to cast healing spells if necessary.

"I CAN'T! I-I...can't, oh GOD. Nghhh!" 

The sound of a sudden shaky wail makes her head drop back on the pillow in exhaustion and relief. Her whole lower regions ache, and she can barely keep her eyes open. Yet the urge to see her child overrided all her other needs once she saw Sakura walking towards her, a baby in her arms.

"It's a boy, congratulations." Sakura says as she places the screaming newborn in Corrin's shaky arms. 

Once he's secured in her arms, she finally takes in all of his puffy and pinched face. His little hands are aimlessly punching the air and his screams are loud enough to make Sakura wince. Unfazed by his crying, Corrin puts her finger in one of his reaching hands, his little fingers grasping it automatically. He's so soft. She brings his little fist up to her lips and gently places a kiss, "Welcome, my little Kana." 

His screams have died to small sounds of discomfort. Corrin pats his drying hair. Same color as your father, she thinks. She pushes the hair matted to his cheek behind his ear and notices a small yet peticular irregularity. 

"OH!" Corrin's yelp brings in a startled Sakura, throwing the clean towels she was carrying in a hurry to assist the new mother.

"Sister! What's wrong?!" Sakura is at her side, examining the newborn and grabbing both his little fist and making sure not a single digit was missing.

"His ears they're-" 

"He's missing ears?!" Sakura cries, confused by the radiant look of pure joy on her sister's face.

"No, no! Look," Corrin pushes back Kana's thick hair, "See! Same as mine!" She grins and proudly shows off her son's ears to the rest of the healers that had ran back into the room in alarm.

"Oh, thank the lord! Sister, you scared me!" Sakura sighs in relief and resumes her cleaning of the room, her poor heart still thumping furiously in her chest. 

The new mother returns her attention to her son, his eyes remain close but she knows he's awake by his constant flailing of his fists. 

"You're gonna grow up and be strong like, Mama," Corrin lifts her newborn up to her face, pressing their noses together into a eskimo kiss, "Aren't you, my little Kana-bean?" 

She takes the small broken giggle and the toothless smile on her son's face as a yes.


End file.
